


The Creature In Mr. Fell's Bookshop

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bookshop Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Gen, POV Outsider, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Spooky, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Visiting Mr. Fell's Bookshop with his mother, Timon spots a huge, black snake and while hunting for it becomes the hunted.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	The Creature In Mr. Fell's Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the SOSH discord GTA event #7: Big Spooky Fan Me.

There was a huge, black snake in Mr. Fell’s Bookshop. Timon had seen it. By the time they’d made it inside the shop, to browse around, the snake had disappeared. But it had been there. Slithering through the shelves while Mr. Fell put away books. Timon went through the bookshop, while his mother stayed near the front to speak to Mr. Fell about a particular book. Timon didn’t dislike books. He just disliked books that didn’t have pictures in them. He was also more concerned with finding the snake. He was going to find it and snap a picture of it with his phone to show everyone. 

He meandered the shelves, looking along and through the various stacks of books convinced the snake had to be somewhere in the mess of them. A shadow appeared behind him. It was large and loomed over him. As he turned a corner, the shadow followed him. He walked slower, pretending to be looking between the shelves and the books, but was really trying to catch a glimpse behind him. It wasn’t working. Whatever was creating it, was very good at dodging his glimpses. As he turned another corner, the shadow shifted closer and closer, growing larger and larger. 

He forgot about the snake, as he began walking faster. The shadow continued to follow him. It raised up, forming a huge, dark creature that lunged towards Timon, as he began to run to the end of the aisle. He turned the corner and spun on his heels to face whatever it was and found nothing. The aisle was empty. He raced to the next section, but there was no one there. He ran back, in case the shadow creature had gone in the opposite direction, but again he found nothing. It was as though whatever had been following him had just disappeared. Like the snake. 

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, a chill running up his spine. He didn’t understand what was happening. Mr. Fell was a nice, old man. He always gave Timon a piece of candy. So why today was the shop being spooky? Why had Timon seen both the snake and the shadow creature? Frustrated by the turn of events, he stormed back to the front of the shop to where his mother was still talking with Mr. Fell. 

“Mum, can we go to the toy store now?” he asked. 

“In a minute, honey,” his mother replied. 

She soon finished her conversation with Mr. Fell and turned to leave. As Timon went to follow her, a small, yellow-eyed black snake peaked out from Mr. Fell’s jacket pocket and winked at Timon. Which couldn’t be right because snakes didn’t have eyelids. Timon had read plenty of books about snakes and knew that for a fact. He looked up at Mr. Fell who smiled at him and held his finger to his mouth in a “Shh” motion. Timon nodded and grinned, as he followed his mother out of the shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
